


through the windows

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Tendou Satori Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Datekou, Fukurodani - Freeform, Gen, Karasuno, Nekoma, Nohebi, Seijoh - Freeform, Shiratorizawa, Tendou Satori Week 2018, akaashi keiji - Freeform, daichi sawamura - Freeform, daishou suguru - Freeform, day 3 au, engeneering company goes on a holiday, kenma kozume - Freeform, mention jozenji, oikawa tooru - Freeform, short scene while on a road trip, small parts for these characters, wakunan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Tendou Satori Week 2018Day 3: AUThe engeneering firm is on the road for the weekend holiday.Part of Shiratorizawa branch meets Nekoma and Fukurodani on the highway.Tendou is happier than ever before.





	through the windows

 

“Okay, Semi-semi, go for it!” Tendou commanded with a finger pointed towards the road.

“As if. And turn that music down, Satori,” Semi scolded him, switching the engine on.

Tendou tapped him lightly. “Semi-semi, it´s time put your hair down,” he sang to the beat of Queen´s Somebody to Love. “It´s time change into a smile from a frown!”

The singing made Semi turn the volume back up. “Better the radio than you,” he added, seeing Tendou smiling triumphantly.

“Sing with me, Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendou yelled over the song. He glanced back, Shirabu in Ushijima´s clutches.

“Let me go. I will kill him, finally, no one will know!” Shirabu barked furiously.

Semi sighed. “Guys, we didn´t pull out of the driveway yet, wait for the hotel. We can dump him in the woods later.”

“Hey!” Tendou protested. “But if you are going to do it, let me choose the way I´ll go, okay? Maybe I could get eaten by a bear? Or you could behead me, I can try to wink at you after my body is detached, ya know? And I expect some selfies, to commemorate the moment.”

“We cannot take his life. It is illegal.” Ushijima chimed in, fully monotone.

“Of course, Wakatoshi-kun. And the company would know, I would leave clues, as a treasure hunt. I´ve read enough stories.” Tendou skipped to the slow song by Adele and belted it out loud.

Semi and Shirabu exchanged annoyed glances, unsure who was annoyed more and whom exactly, besides the red haired devil. “Just drive,” Shirabu pleaded, defeated.

 

 

Kiyoko was lucky enough to win the trip for the whole company and every branch there was in the country. The hotel was waiting for all of them with anyone they wished to tag along – their families, friends, partners, parents. The place was huge and the prize was high enough to cover all the expenses.

Shiratorizawa branch was the first one to go, since they were situated the farthest. Tendou´s car hasn´t seen other guys, probably Goshiki´s fault. The moment Shirabu tried to call them, they got on the highway, passing the Nekoma branch who drove alongside Fukurodani coworkers.

“Well, well, well.” Tendou pulled the window down and honked, making Semi breathe fire. The honks answered for them by hands of Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou, their cars driven by Kozume and Akaashi Keiji.

“Well, well, well,” Kuroo answered, not just with the window down, but the whole body getting out of it and sitting there like it was nothing. “How are you guys doing? Long time no see, do you have some new projects?!” He shouted through the passing air, Nekoma and Fukurodani cars slowing down, Shiratorizawa speeding up.

Tendou touched Semi, begging with his eyes. “I will do it anyway,” he warned.

“I know,” Semi said through gritted teeth.

“Oh no,” Shirabu threw his head behind, mumbling something.

“What is happening?” Ushijima didn´t follow.

Before Tendou could act, Bokuto mirrored Kuroo´s actions, both of them sitting right outside of the windows of their cars, Kozume and Akaashi exchanging tired glances and finding Semi with the same expression, just scarier, which said a lot about the situation.

“We started working on a new bodywork, the car will be splendid! I think you are also working the same project, but different parts, right?” Bokuto yelled.

Kuroo waved the hand in agreement.

Tendou browsed for something in his bag, followed by doing the same action as the guys. “Wine?”

They passed the bottle as much as they could, surprisingly not spilling a drop, without a police chasing them, which was a fucking miracle, as Shirabu called it.

“What is this?! I want in!” shouted someone else´s voice.

The trio looked behind, seeing Tanaka from Karasuno branch ready to join. “Come one, I am almost there-“

“No, you are not!” Daichi warned him and pulled him back in, speeding by the three cars. “Sorry, see you at the hotel!”

“The prestige engineering company my ass,” muttered Semi when Tendou finally got back in, excited for the rest of their weekend.

Tendou winked at him couple times, lovingly and shamelessly. “Honey, you have no idea.”

“Unfortunately, I have.”

 

 

The hotel was full of their coworkers, Seijoh branch already at the post with Inarizaki, welcoming them with beer and upcoming dinner.

“Karasuno guys are unpacking and Datekou with Nohebi branch got lost. Don´t ask me how, they should arrive in two hours,” Oikawa Tooru informed them, the boss Seijoh branch. “By the way, we´re not alone here, there are some other guys who won the same prize. They seem fun.” He pointed towards some guys going on a hike, all in yellow and pink.

“Let´s get our things and our rooms, we can eat after we unpack, because I am-“ Shirabu talked, but Tendou ignored him.

He walked around, heading toward the door, ignoring his suitcase. Some of his coworkers were already eating, others found a huge trampoline, some were bickering and others waved at him. The other visitors complimented his hair before they disappeared for the evening hike, expressing the desire to meet later.

Tendou couldn´t believe this. After the university, he tried many jobs. Damn, even before he tried to make money, tried to find his place. Somehow, he couldn´t. There was something about his appearance, making people wary, like he could and would eat them alive.

Either as a child, teenager or an adult. Always out of place, unable to find his peace.

It was the day they hired him and he met Wakatoshi-kun. Everything else was history – the projects, the seminars, the conferences and trips or presentations. Every moment, letting him meet more and more people working for the same company, different cities.

Now, he saw all of them in one spot.

And he didn´t stand out.

Tendou belonged now more than ever. He fits like the piece of a very complicated puzzle, otherwise not working without him.

He smiled, waving back at Daishou Suguru. Someone hit his shoulder with a heavy object. “I am not carrying it for you,” Shirabu snarled and let the suitcase fall.

Tendou picked it and followed his friends. “You have no idea how much you will carry for me, my dear. No-freaking-idea.”

Was it a low chuckle, he heard?

After signing in, the weekend long party started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time! The part with guys hanging outside of the cars windows happened to me couple weeks ago. I thought I die laughing, I immediately imagined these three doing this, so yeah, here you go :D
> 
> Take care, don´t forget to make time for yourself!


End file.
